Acrostiche
by incitatus
Summary: Draco a fui. Harry l'a cherché. Et l'a trouvé. Un jeu sur la forme, plus que pour le fond. À vous de voir si vous vous laisserez tenter... et prendre au jeu? Oneshot


**Toute occupation immorale est toujours modestement occultée in [fine]**

Note aux lecteurs: je suis de retour, eh oui! Je n'ai pas complètement disparu de la circulation, malgré les apparences. Je poursuis ma quête des "30 baisers", avec plus ou moins d'inspiration. Pour le thème "Toi et moi", plutôt que de tomber dans le cliché de l'antagonisme forcé avec la réconciliation baveuse, j'ai préféré me poser des règles strictes de forme. Ainsi, le fond est faible, mais j'ai une bonne excuse. Vous pouvez lire ici un acrostiche géant, qui m'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre. Je vous laisse donc apprécier mes phrases longues et tordues, ainsi que mes dialogues encore plus mauvais que d'habitude. Bon courage!

* * *

Trouillard et frileux, Draco est un Serpentard pure souche. Tout à fait dans les normes de sa maison, il ne changea guère au cours des années qui suivirent la chute de Voldemort. Terrorisé par le nom-même de celui qu'il avait craint toute sa vie, que son père avait suivi, et que sa mère avait trahi au dernier moment, lui volant du même coup sa victoire, il se réfugia dans un village perdu, au fin fond de la France, dans la résidence d'ancêtres plus ou moins directs. Tandis qu'il prenait le soleil sur la terrasse de la longère familiale, il songeait à tous ceux qu'il n'avait pas revus depuis plus de cinq ans. Tous ceux qu'il avait laissés, là-bas, en Angleterre, alors qu'ils luttaient de toutes leurs forces pour remettre d'aplomb un système politique digne de ce nom.

Oublieux de sa dignité, il avait fui, par peur des purges qui menaçaient lorsque le chaos avait laissé place à une lucidité douloureuse. Obéissant à ses instincts de reptile, il s'était dissimulé dans un trou - certes vaste et avec tout le confort moderne, mais un trou quand même - et avait fait le mort pendant toutes ces années. Obnubilé par ses craintes, il en avait occulté la ténacité et l'entêtement de certaines personnes. Ou plutôt d'une personne en particulier.

Il faisait beau ce jour-là et Draco avait décidé qu'une promenade digestive lui ferait le plus grand bien. (Il faut bien reconnaître que les grand-tantes - surtout françaises - ne laissent jamais leur proches mourir de faim!) Indécis quant à la destination qu'il allait choisir, il finit par prendre la direction du village le plus proche. Igny-les-Oies était un mignon petit bourg, quoiqu'au nom des plus ridicules, selon Draco. Il entra dans la Taverne des Oies d'Igny et commanda un café.

« Idem s'il-vous-plaît. »

Il connaissait cette voix.

-&-

Étonné, Draco se retourna vers cette voix qu'il n'avait pas pensé entendre de nouveau un jour. Et il vit celui qu'il avait déjà reconnu. Ébouriffé comme à son habitude, les yeux toujours aussi verts, un peu plus fatigués peut-être. En cinq ans, il avait pris un peu d'embonpoint. Et il était mal rasé. Encore en phase de digestion, Draco songea cependant qu'il était plus beau qu'avant. Épouvanté par cette pensée lorsqu'elle atteignit son cerveau alourdi, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et pria Merlin pour que l'arrivant ne l'ait pas vu.

« Eh bien, en voilà une surprise!

- Toi!

- Toi quoi? Tu n'as pas changé depuis la guerre... Ta tante m'a pourtant dit grand bien de ton cas.

- Tu connais ma tante?

- Tout à fait, elle est une grande amie de Mrs McGonagall qui m'a envoyé ici.

- Toujours à fourrer ton nez partout, hein?

- Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, j'ai mes raisons.

- Tes raisons, ben voyons!

- Tu tiens vraiment à savoir pourquoi je suis arrivé dans ce trou paumé?

- …

- Tu ne dis rien? »

-&-

Mauvaise habitude prise lors de son séjour chez Voldemort, Draco baissa les yeux. Mordilla ses lèvres, comme embarrassé. Mortifié, même. Momentanément à court d'arguments, il se contenta de vider sa tasse. Même après toutes ces années, il ne pouvait supporter le regard de celui à qui il devait tant. Marmottant une vague excuse, il pensa s'échapper et retourner chez sa tante. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'opiniâtreté de Harry.

« Ma grand-tante m'attend et...

- Mouais, à d'autres! Moi j'ai des choses à te dire, alors tu vas rester ici tranquillement jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini, capiche? »

Ouvrant et refermant le sucrier qui était posé devant lui, Harry commença son récit. Où il l'avait cherché, à qui il avait demandé de l'aide, il lui raconta tout. Ou presque, car il omit de lui parler de ses parents, qui étaient morts d'inquiétude.

« Oui, et alors? Où veux-tu en venir?

- Où je vais depuis le début: je veux que tu payes ta dette. »

Irrité par ces paroles péremptoires, Draco se leva avec brusquerie avec l'intention évidente de partir. Immédiatement, Harry lui attrapa le poignet. Il l'attira vers lui, doucement mais fermement. Il leva les yeux vers le fuyard. Il sourit. Il se leva lentement. Il l'embrassa.

Il l'embrassa.

Immobilisé par la surprise, Draco ne résista pas. Il se laissa faire et comprit. Il payait sa dette.


End file.
